Forbidden Love
by SilverWolf7
Summary: *Part Four is Up!* Ginny begins to find gifts for her from a secret admirer around the school.   Meanwhile, she is learning to become an Animagus.  DM/GW story.   My first Harry Potter story.  Please r/r  Changed the censor for later chapters.
1. A Surprise Gift

Yeargh! Well this is my first Harry Potter fic, so if it's no good, you know why. Ginny and Draco romance. Romance isn't really my thing, but I just had to write this story once it popped into my head. Other pairings are Harry and Cho Chang and Ron and Hermione (my second favourite couple!)  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own these characters. Anybody who doesn't, what in the world have you been doing for the past couple of years *g* they are owned by J. K. Rowling, who totally rules!  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
Part One - The Surprise Gift  
  
Harry tried to suppress a yawn, but failed. Suddenly a very irritated Hermione was yelling at him.  
  
"Well, if you want to get low marks on your N.E.W.T's that is not my fault!" She huffed, before taking her spell books and storming over to the girls' dormitory.  
  
Harry stared blankly at where she had sat a few minutes ago, while Ron stared at the closed Dorm door.  
  
"What's her problem NOW?!" The seventeen-year-old red head asked. Ron moved his glance to his best friend and shook his head. "Any ideas?"  
  
Harry shook his shoulders. "Maybe stress? The N.E.W.T's are to be done this year, remember. You know Hermione and her studying."  
  
Ron shook his head sadly, imagining what his girlfriend would be like this year. "The school year has just started. We could not possibly study any harder with the load of homework we are getting from classes." With that said, Ron put his Potion's assignment over to one side and ignored it completely.  
  
It was plain to see that Harry was about to say something, but what is anybody's guess because at that moment Ginny came tumbling into the Gryffindor common room, clutching a plastic bag to her chest. The girl looked extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Ginny, you alright?" Ron asked his little sister, at seeing the look on the youngest Weasley's face.  
  
She nodded and ran straight into the girls' dormitory much like Hermione had. Both boys didn't miss the fact that Ginny's face was as red as her hair, as she disappeared out of view.  
  
Shrugging, Ron got out his Wizard's Chess set and began to play with Harry. Thoughts of his embarrassed sister vanishing from his head as he concentrated on the game. Obviously, Ron won.  
  
Packing that game up, the two boys moved on to Exploding Snap. After three quick games, Hermione appeared again, apologising for yelling, before sitting down next to Ron and joining in on the next game.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what was in that plastic bag Ginny was holding," she announced, after all her cards disappeared from her hand. "No wonder she was embarrassed." When Harry and Ron looked at her curiously, she added with glee, "a bouquet of black roses and a box of chocolate frogs. She has no idea who sent them to her, only that she went to collect a book from the class she had just had and they were sitting there waiting for her."  
  
"Ginny has a secret Admirer? That's nice." Harry replied, looking relieved. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, Ginny had been harbouring a crush on him. Maybe Ginny would return her admirer's feelings, he added to himself silently.  
  
Excusing himself from his two friends, when he found himself being ignored, he got up and moved over to Dean, Seamus and Neville, the other Seventh year boys. They were busy trying to do their Potion's assignment and failing miserably.  
  
Harry's thoughts drifted over to Ravenclaw, where his girlfriend was. Ever since arriving back at Hogwarts, Cho Chang had been going steady with him. He had got the shock of his life when she had asked him out, but accepted. Cho had finally gotten over the death of Cedric Diggory.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ginny looked again at the card lying within the black flowers. It had been signed only with a D. The first thought that jumped into her head was Dean. Ginny smiled. Would it be such bad thing if he was her secret admirer? She thought, shaking her head.  
  
Plucking the note out from the flowers, she noted the beautiful, flowing writing and realised her first guess was wrong. Dean would have scribbled it down; not taking so long just to make sure every curve, every line, on every letter was absolutely perfect.  
  
Not knowing who it could be brought a smile to her face. Someone out there liked her. Her! Virginia Weasley, the Weasley's only female child and the youngest of seven children. The thought of someone loving her from afar, made her feel weak at the knees. Whoever D was, she liked him already.  
  
She read the note again, this time out loud, since she had the Dorm all to herself now Hermione had left. "Dear Ginny, I send you chocolates and roses, hoping you like them. Some part of me has liked you from the first second I laid eyes on you. I do not know if you share my love, so I am now going to be your secret admirer. Hope you think of me. Your Secret Admirer, D."  
  
Ginny sighed and held the thornless roses close to her heart, breathing in their scent. She didn't care that they were black instead of red. She thought they were beautiful anyway.  
  
Looking around her, she soon spotted a vase not being used on the windowsill. Putting the flowers in it and using a spell, she filled it with water. Placing the full vase on her bedside table, she smiled happily to herself, before going back out to join her brother and his friends. All her fellow sixth year friends had gone to the library for study. She had been too excited to go with them.  
  
Ron and Hermione were cuddling by the fireplace, quietly talking to each other. The image of a perfect couple. She spotted Harry with the other seventh year boys, Cho Chang sitting next to him. Harry must have let her in.  
  
Frowning to herself, she got out her Transfiguration book and began to look up anything she could find on Animagus and the different forms one could take. In secret, Ms McGonagall had been teaching her how to be an Animagus. Apparently, only people meant to be one would become one. Her animal was a dragon. Small, yes, but a dragon nonetheless.  
  
She loved the act of flying, and the fact she could breath fire. She found out about her being an Animagus when she had started to grow scales when she got angry enough.  
  
She had caught on very quickly of how to change forms. Unfortunately, only one other person in the school was gifted with Animagi powers, as she calls them. That person was Malfoy. Contrary to his namesake, his animal form was not a dragon, but he could fly. His animal, which had surprised both her and McGonagall, was a snowy white swan.  
  
She couldn't help but stare at that form whenever he changed. McGonagall couldn't either, telling Malfoy that she loved his animal form.  
  
She was still wondering how one who was so rude, annoying and evil could become such a beautiful, harmless swan? She would have to ask him on Saturday. The day they finally were going to become registered Animagi.  
  
She couldn't wait! 


	2. Out with the Old, In with the Weasley

Part Two - Out With the Old, In With the Weasley  
  
Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room, not bothering to talk to anyone. Instead, he went straight up to his bed. Why the heck did I do that?! He thought wildly to himself, covering his face with his hands.  
  
He had seen the book Ginny had left behind and on an impulse he couldn't believe came from him, spent an hour carefully writing a love letter to her.  
  
He hadn't realised that he loved her until they started to do the secret lessons to become Animagus. McGonagall now called them her swan and dragon. Anybody who heard her say that thought that they were pet names for Draco and Ginny, but always get them muddled up. Nobody would possibly believe it was the other way around.  
  
Secretly, he loved to change into the swan form. In that creature's body, he could fly away from all his troubles. Unknown to any student, he had a kind, gentle soul. It was his Father's continuos beatings and the way he was told to act in front of muggleborns and the poor that made him appear cold. He had been put in Slytherin just because he had wished it. If he hadn't been, his Father probably would have killed him.  
  
When Voldemort was defeated late last year, his Father had been carried off to Azkaban. He still had no word of whether he had been given the Dementors Kiss yet.  
  
Lucius himself had killed His mother just before Voldemort had been defeated. Or at least, Draco was certain of it. His mother had come down with a nasty fever that no one could cure, either with magic or medicine, and nobody could explain why she had died.  
  
Shaking his head away from the bad thoughts, he returned to thinking about Ginny. He hadn't been the least bit surprised when she had turned into a dragon. She might be shy and quiet on the outside, but inside she is just as fiery and passionate as the dragon itself.  
  
That is the Ginny Weasley he had fallen in love with, the passionate, young woman that was inside the sixteen-year-old girl she was.  
  
Slowly, he took his hands away from his face and sighed. He couldn't wait until Saturday. When he was a registered Animagus he would be allowed to change whenever he wanted. He was only allowed to change in front of McGonagall, Dumbledore or Madame Hooch, who was also an Animagus.  
  
A smile lit up his features when he remembered the look on Ginny's face when she discovered his little presents. The smile that had graced her lips had made him want to step out of the shadows and confess that he had put them there. Even better than that smile though, was the blush that had crept over her face, making her all lobster red. Her hair had looked like flames to his eyes.  
  
He sighed again, rolled off his bed and made his way back down to the common room. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on a lounge, telling each other the nasty things they were going to do to the next Gryffindor that crossed their path. Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he still hung around them two. As everyone knew, they were complete and utter morons.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pansy Parkinson walking towards him. They had been going out with each other since third year. In his eyes, she looked like a bulldog, or a pug.  
  
Reaching him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and started to slobber all over his face. This was the way she always greeted him, nowadays. He angrily pushed her off, watching a confused look cross her dog-like features.  
  
"Pansy, I don't like you anymore. Go lay off someone else's lap." He knew it had been mean, but what else would he had said to get rid of her. When her eyes glared angrily up at him, he smiled.  
  
He was a little surprised when she shrugged and walked over to the lounge and at between Crabbe and Goyle, one arm flung over both of them.  
  
It suddenly dawned on him what he had done. Funny thing was, he didn't care. He was now free to pursue Ginny all he wanted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Saturday Morning  
  
Ginny found herself awake before anyone else was. Looking at the other sleeping Sixth year girls, she was suddenly filled with excitement. The day had finally arrived. Soon, she would be a registered Animagus and she would be free to tell whoever she wanted.  
  
Sneaking quietly out of the Dorm room, and having a quick shower, she got dressed and hurried down to the Great Hall. There she would be meeting Draco, McGonagall and the wizard in charge of applying new people to the short list of Animagi.  
  
Opening the doors to the Great Hall, the biggest room in the castle, she was kind of amazed to see Snape in there as well.  
  
"Hello Professor's. I'm here." She called, seeing her two teachers turn to look at her. In between them was the swan she instantly recognised as Draco. When the swans grey eyes looked at her, she felt her heart jump a little.  
  
Over the past few days, she had been finding little presents for herself all over the school. All had a written note in that same perfect handwriting. All signed with nothing but a D. All, that is, except the last. Written across the bottom had been the words 'Love Always, Draco.'  
  
She had immediately fallen off the chair she had been sitting on at the time, and refused to show anybody the note. with it had been a perfect crystal sculpture of a swan. His way of saying he had handed her his heart.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show her face. I'm afraid that the wizard who normally does this is away on business elsewhere and I have been asked to do this for him. Draco has already changed his form. Now, let's see what you are girl!" Snape snapped angrily at her.  
  
Smiling sweetly up at the Professor she liked the least, she complied, turning herself into a fiery red dragon.  
  
Standing heads above her teachers, she looked down and stared hard at Snape. They were lucky they had such a big room. Ever since she found out that Draco was her secret admirer, her dragon had become full-sized. She hadn't been trying to show off or anything, it had just happened.  
  
She grinned, showing row upon row of dagger-like teeth. Lying on her underbelly, she lowered her head until she was even with Snape. There, she chuckled, blowing smoke out of her nostrils. Snape looked almost ready to run screaming out of the room and never come back again. Instead, he wrote on a piece of paper  
  
Draco Malfoy White Swan Grey eyes  
  
Virginia Weasley Red dragon Red scales  
  
Ginny had found that in her dragon form, she could talk directly to other people through their minds. It was interesting to put words into other people's heads. 'Happy Professor' she sent to Snape, who nodded, before exiting quickly out of the great hall. After he had vanished, both she and Draco turned back into their human form and started laughing hysterically. It was at this moment the Gryffindors started to come into the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione with them.  
  
They stared at Draco and Ginny laughing together with McGonagall, chuckling to herself, one hand on each of the hysterical students.  
  
When Ginny calmed down, she quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table and began to eat the breakfast foods that had magically appeared.  
  
  
  
Well, here is the next part. Sorry it took so long. Thanks go to all the people who have reviewed so far. Oh and if this part comes up as one big paragraph, can somebody please tell me how to make it come up in separate paragraphs? 


	3. Conversations

Part Three - Conversations  
  
"What the heck do you think you are doing, talking to a slimy git like Malfoy?!" Ron scowled, furious with his little sister. He was about to yell out something else, when Hermione kicked him under the table and shook her head. He looked curiously over to the Slytherin table, spotting Draco sneering about something.  
  
"Look at him. He probably thinks he has a right to laugh at you now." He added, a little calmer. "I never even knew Malfoy could laugh." He said quietly, more to himself than to the people around him.  
  
Ginny giggled. "I don't think he would laugh at me." She stated, before eating some toast that was on her plate. She was extremely hungry after her short transformation.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked, also busy eating. He had Quidditch practice later that day and didn't like to get on his Firebolt with an empty stomach, unless there was a match on. He was then too nervous to eat.  
  
"Because he knows full well that I can beat him in a fight." She stated calmly. Turning back to her plate, she began to devour the bacon and eggs that were piled in front of her.  
  
Ron's mouth fell open, while Hermione glared at her boyfriend. Harry shrugged and continued to eat. Ginny giggled again. She really needed to break that habit.  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Besides, he isn't that bad. Not like everybody thinks. He was just brought up to act the way he does. I mean could you imagine having Lucius Malfoy as your dad? Everybody knows that he is a Death Eater."  
  
"Are you seriously sticking up for the ferret? Come on, Ginny. Like father, like son. Ever heard that before?" Ron asked. "He's as evil as his dad. Snape likes him. He doesn't like anyone."  
  
At the mention of Snape's name, Ginny immediately began to laugh out loud. The look on Snape's face as he fled the Great Hall playing over in her mind. She would never forget that.  
  
Ron quickly looked at her then back at Hermione and Harry. "She's gone nuts. My sister is completely mental."  
  
Ginny calmed down enough so she could talk; yet she could still feel the laughter wanting to escape her. "Just before you all walked into the Great Hall, did you happen to see Professor Snape? He ran out of here so fast, you could swear he was being chased by a dragon." With that said, she immediately began laughing again.  
  
"Come to think of it, we did. I could just imagine an Hungarian Horntail right behind him." Looking to the teacher's table, Ron then remarked, "I wonder where he is?"  
  
With that, the other three looked up at the vacant chair that Snape usually occupies during mealtimes. As soon as their heads had all spotted it lying empty, Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall suddenly fell into silence.  
  
"I know I usually don't bore you with announcements unless it is the start of year or end of year banquets, but I thought that this merits a say." Dumbledore paused in his announcement, making everybody want to know what he was going to say next.  
  
"Two students have been privately tutored since the start of the year in a very hard lesson. Both have mastered this art and passed a very important test just this morning. They both passed with flying ease, and I do mean flying. Please everybody, put your hands together and congratulate Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley."  
  
The whole student body began to furiously clap and cheer, though they all had no idea what they were clapping and cheering for. When Dumbledore waved his hands for silence, he immediately got it. "Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy, you are both exceptional students here at Hogwarts. I congratulate you both for succeeding in what you have been training for. Oh and one thing before we all go back to this delicious breakfast. Please, try not to do that to Professor Snape again Ginny. You almost gave the man a heart attack."  
  
"Ok." she squeaked, the whole school turning to look at her. She blushed bright red, and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Very well." Dumbledore replied. "Now, please enjoy what's left of breakfast." With that said, most people went back to their eating. Ginny couldn't shake the feeling that people were looking at her however. Grabbing a few more pieces of toast, she quickly got to her feet and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Finding an empty classroom, she sat down and began eating. After a few minutes and all the toast had gone, she realised someone was watching her. Looking up at the door, she found Draco standing there, debating whether or not to enter.  
  
Ginny smiled and waved him in. When he sat down next to her, they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Draco squirmed on his perch and turned to face her. Ginny looked back into his grey eyes and fell into their almost silvery depths.  
  
"Um..." Draco stammered, before falling silent again.  
  
Ginny ducked her head. "This is awkward isn't it?" Draco smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not used to doing this." He announced, again squirming on his seat. His smile went up a notch. "Could you imagine what your parents would say?" He asked, letting out a quiet chuckle.  
  
Ginny looked at him curiously. "What about your parents?" she asked. "I mean, your father is in Azkaban for being a Death Eater, and I know next to nothing about your mum."  
  
Draco stared at a spot on the ground so as not to look into Ginny's eyes. "I don't want to talk about my parents." He said harshly, before getting on his feet and heading for the door.  
  
He jumped when a hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder. He stopped his walk and stared at the hand he knew belonged to Ginny. Keeping her hand on his shoulder, she moved to face him.  
  
"It'll help to talk about it." Ginny told him, before she rose onto her toes and gently kissed his lips. The kiss seemed to last forever, but in reality was only a few short seconds. Slowly parting, she realised what she had just done.  
  
Grinning, she raised herself up to her toes again, this time to whisper in his ear, "I don't know why, but I love you too."  
  
Watching his grey eyes sparkle with what she had just said, she let go of his shoulder before leaving him standing alone in the classroom.  
  
As the true realisation of what Ginny had just told him sunk in, he realised he was smiling widely. Nobody had been able to make him smile before. Nobody had been able to really make him laugh either. Not caring if anyone saw him, he raised his hands above his head and whispered "Yes!"  
  
With that out of his system, he set off towards the Slytherin common room to plan a wonderful Sunday with his love, Ginny.  
  
  
  
A/N - Looky, the next part is up! This part didn't take that long. It would have went up yesterday, but I had to get off the internet in a rush. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. Glad you all like it! Next part should be up soon. And look at that. I figured out how to get rid of that big block of writing in Chapter One! 


	4. Perfect Day Ruined

Part Four - Perfect Day Ruined  
  
Draco stared at the piece of parchment in front of him. On it was a short list of things he had planned to do that day with Ginny. Yet again, he realised what a stupid idea it was.  
  
"What am I thinking?" He whispered to himself, as he hit his head softly with his hand. How would he ever pull this off? A good day with Ginny without Potter, the weasel and Know-it-All Granger. Five minutes would be asking too much.  
  
Getting up from his bed, he pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a matching t-shirt. He knew he was good-looking. His blonde hair hung around his face soft and smooth. He decided not to gel it today.  
  
Sighing, he walked down into the common room and out of the secret entrance to the Slytherin common room. Everybody else had left five minutes ago for breakfast. He made his way out of the dungeons and up to the Great Hall. Sitting down in between Crabbe and Goyle, he began to slowly eat.  
  
He was surprised when he saw his eagle owl, Ransom, come swooping into the Hall, a letter in his beak. A confused look came over his face as Ransom landed on his plate and dropped the letter, before flying off to the Owlery.  
  
Seeing the Ministry of Magic's emblem on the letter, he immediately ripped it open and quickly read it. He knew it would happen one day, but couldn't they have at least waited until after he graduated?  
  
His face immediately went blank. A look he had been able to accomplish since a child. He got up; the letter clutched in his hand, and exited the Hall where he stood just outside its huge doors. He was joined a few minutes later by Dumbledore and, surprisingly, Ginny. He lowered his head to stare at the floor.  
  
"So they have finally done it, have they?" Dumbledore stated more than asked. Draco nodded and handed the now crumpled note to Dumbledore. The Headmaster read it and sighed. "They should have waited until after the school year was finished."  
  
"What? Has something bad happened?" Ginny asked quietly. She turned to Draco's head and asked again. He didn't answer. She reached to touch his face, but he slapped her hand away.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, she has a right to know." Dumbledore told him. Draco raised his head to look at them both. He soon ducked it down again. "Fine." Dumbledore replied to his silence. "Would you like me to tell her then?"  
  
Draco raised his head, his eyes denying everything was fine for one split second, before he made his face blank again. He nodded once, then turned around and walked away.  
  
Ginny stared at his retreating form, a look of worry on her face. Once he had vanished she turned to look at Dumbledore. "What happened? Why won't he talk to me?"  
  
Dumbledore handed her the note. She read through it quickly, a look of shock came over her face. She looked at the place she had last seen Draco and let out a gasp of surprise. "I didn't know they were going to do that to him. I know Draco's father was You-Know-Who's right hand man, but he didn't deserve this."  
  
Dumbledore smiled down at her. "I'm glad you realise that Ginny. A lot of people believed he did deserve it. I'm of the opinion no one does."  
  
The Dementors Kiss. Even worse than death itself. Ginny shook her head. "Poor Draco. At least his mum wasn't taken as well. She wasn't a Death Eater as far as I know. She was just married to one."  
  
Dumbledore patted her shoulder gently. "I know you like him a whole lot more than either of you were ever expecting. He needs to feel loved; he needs comfort no matter how hard he denies it to himself. He is not used o emotion. He was made in his Father's image after all."  
  
"Why doesn't his mum send him more owls? She used to all the time."  
  
"Ah, he hasn't told you. I thought not."  
  
"He hasn't told me what?" Ginny looked up at Dumbledore's twinkling eyes to see sadness in them.  
  
"His mother came down with a nasty fever nothing could cure. Both Draco and I suspect it was Lucius Malfoy who did it. She died before Voldemort was defeated."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened terribly at hearing this. It explained so much. The lack of owls he had been getting, why he wouldn't talk about his parents, the sad look on Draco's face before he had walked away. Gasping, she suddenly knew where he was. She took off at a sprint towards the Astronomy tower.  
  
By the time she reached the tallest tower at Hogwarts, she was just in time to see Malfoy fall from the edge. Screaming out his name, she ran to the place he had just been standing, only to see a swan gliding its way to the lake. Ginny realised there were tears streaking her cheeks.  
  
Climbing onto the bricks, she started her change before she jumped off after him. Changing fully into the dragon, she pulled up before hitting the ground and darted after the white shape in her vision. It took her no time to catch up to him.  
  
The Draco swan slowed down, before gliding into the water, bending his neck in that graceful fashion all swans seem to have. He closed his grey eyes.  
  
'Draco?' she sent to him, only to se him turn his back on her. 'I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me about your mum?'  
  
Draco's head lowered more than it already was and he swam his way back to the edge of the lake. There he hobbled onto the land and changed back into his human form. He couldn't speak in his animal form like she could.  
  
He shrugged as he watched her as she too changed back into her human form. "I was scared. I didn't want to admit it to myself if there was the slightest chance my Father could be coming home. I'm not used to...any of this." He quietly admitted.  
  
Ginny nodded. "You were brought up to act without emotion. It became a part of you." She gently laid her hand on his chest, over his heart. "Feel your heart beating? You can feel things now. I promise not to tell anybody and wreck your reputation." She let a small smile form, which he tried to return.  
  
Before he could stop it, his attempt at a smile fell and his eyes filled with tears. A hand came up to gently brush the first tear that fell, before Ginny wrapped her arms around him as he quietly began to cry. She felt her own tears fall again.  
  
Ginny was so used to being the one being comforted that at first she felt awkward. It felt strange, yet good, to be the one comforting someone.  
  
Long after both their tears had stopped, they held each other.  
  
  
  
A/N - Very sappy I know, but I like it. My first attempt at Angst of any sort. So what do you all think? I think it is incredibly sweet. Thank you to all my reviewers. Don't know when the next part will be up. Should be soon I'm apologising now instead of later if it late.  
  
By the way, I realise that I made a little mistake along the way. Cho Chang should have graduated the year before. Don't worry, the reason as to why she is still here will be revealed later! 


End file.
